


Корабли

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: О Венеции в путешествиях, легендах и обещаниях.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	Корабли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано благодаря шикарной песне The Hardkiss "Кораблі" ♥

— Добро пожаловать на борт!

Бодрый и веселый голос молодого гондольера добавляет Розе уверенности. Чего не скажешь о неустойчивой, покачивающейся на волнах гондоле, но Роза делает глубокий вдох и шагает вперед. Ухватившись за услужливо протянутую руку, она аккуратно продвигается к крохотному сидению, на котором ей придется провести следующие полчаса. Придерживая огромную желтую шляпу, что так и норовит запутаться в очередном порыве ветра, чтобы улететь вместе с ним, она широко улыбается гондольеру и кивает, позволяя понять, что готова к почти-морскому путешествию.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, пристегните ваши ремни безопасности, — заливисто смеясь, говорит гондольер, отталкиваясь веслом от причала. — Наше путешествие начинается!

Он невероятно милый, думает Роза, разглядывая вихрастую макушку. Высокий, загорелый, дарящий этому миру белозубую улыбку. У него, наверняка, нет отбоя от девушек — попробуй устоять перед шестью футами ходячего обаяния! Зато на эти тридцать минут он всецело в её власти.

— Синьорина впервые в Венеции? — кажется, он замечает её пристальный взгляд — слишком уж хитро прищурены карие глаза.

Роза прикусывает нижнюю губу, кивая:

— Да. И, кажется, это любовь с первого взгляда.

И смех у него по-особенному красивый.

— О, синьорина, как я вас понимаю! В этот город невозможно не влюбиться! Эти улочки, эти домики, эти люди… Ох, Италия, прекрасная солнечная Италия… Она коллекционирует сердца туристов, будто сувениры, и, будьте уверены, синьорина, свято оберегает свою коллекцию!

— Звучит угрожающе, вам не кажется? — Роза склоняет голову набок, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в края своего сидения — гондола, кажется, шатается на волнах еще больше, нежели прежде.

— А как по мне, то скорее романтично, — парирует гондольер, ловко управляясь с веслом.

Они как раз ровняются с вереницей гондол, плывущих навстречу, и Роза только диву дается, как удается избежать столкновения. Впрочем, гондольер знает свое дело: не только мастерски лавирует в узком канале, но еще и успевает рассыпаться в десятках непонятных Розе слов — итальянский язык чертовски ему идет, — переговариваясь с коллегами из соседних лодок.

Одна из пассажирок, пожилая женщина в ярком цветастом платье, машет ему рукой и, бросая взгляд на Розу, стрекочет что-то по-итальянски, и спутник Розы вновь заливается смехом.

— Что она сказала? — неловко интересуется Роза, когда они, наконец-то, продолжают свой путь дальше.

— Велела беречь столь красивую девушку, как зеницу ока, — подмигивает гондольер. — Будто бы я могу поступить иначе!

Столь обычные слова кажутся Розе самым изысканным в мире комплиментом, и это смущает. Все еще улыбаясь, Роза чувствует, как щеки заливает алая краска, а потому поспешно прячет лицо в ладонях. Расшалившийся ветер будто только этого и ждал: налетает со всей силы, обволакивает, а после, будто все так же шутя, срывает с головы злополучную шляпу. Роза вскидывает голову, коротко вскрикнув, но слишком поздно — приходится лишь наблюдать, как головной убор кружится в воздухе, пролетая несколько десятков футов, а после пикирует аккурат на водную гладь.

— Ох, синьорина, что же это такое! — цокает языком гондольер. — Не переживайте, сейчас достанем…

— Не нужно, — качает головой Роза. — И… Роза. Меня зовут Роза.

Пару мгновений за ней следят слишком пристально, а после беззаботно отзываются:

— Удивительно подходящее вам имя. А я Доктор.

— Доктор? — Роза вскидывает брови. — Просто Доктор?

— Да, просто Доктор, — кивок. — Не стоит спрашивать. Лучше скажите, что будем делать с вашей шляпкой?

Роза ухмыляется:

— Ничего. Она… никогда мне особо не нравилась. К тому же, мама часто говорит, что люди умирают быстрее, нежели вянут цветы на их шляпах. И каждый раз, когда я доставала шляпу из шкафа, приходилось задумываться о тщетности бытия…

Доктор фыркает и одаривает её очаровательной, как и весь он сам, улыбкой:

— Но ведь если цветы искусственные, то людям положено жить вечно, разве не так? И вообще, милая, вам еще рано о таком задумываться, вы ведь так молоды и прекрасны!

Отводя взгляд в сторону, Роза бормочет:

— Прекратите меня смущать, — и чуть громче добавляет: — Лучше расскажите что-нибудь о городе.

Качнув головой, словно в такт собственным мыслям, Доктор выполняет её небольшую просьбу, и принимается частить, описывая местную архитектуру.

Минут через пятнадцать они огибают очередной поворот канала, и Доктор поднимает указательный палец вверх, привлекая к себе внимание:

— А с этим местом, пусть оно сейчас и не особо примечательное, связана интересная городская легенда, — убедившись в том, что Роза его слушает, он прокашливается и продолжает: — Давным-давно, когда Венеция была куда меньше, здесь было подобие морского порта. Из него в дальние плаванья отправлялось множество кораблей: покупать и продавать товары, перевозить драгоценности и солдат, искать лучшей судьбы для сотен людей. Как-то раз на причале прощались молодые парень и девушка. Он обещал вернуться, а она — дождаться его. Судьба не особо благоволила морякам в их путешествии, но они практически сумели добраться домой. И если бы не шторм, заставший их уже почти у берегов родной земли… — Доктор на секунду замирает, переводя дух, а Розе, кажется, дышать просто нечем. Она любит романтические истории, и не хочет, чтобы эта закончилась печально. — Корабль разметало на щепки, бушующее море поглотило практически всю команду и их груз, оставив, будто на посмеяться, только этого юношу, который приносил клятву своей возлюбленной. Он взмолился, попросил у богов возможности вернуться домой, выжить. Говорят, что боги услышали его просьбу, но им присуще весьма отвратительное чувство юмора, потому превратили они парня в небольшой корабль, которому предстояло выдержать все еще носящийся над морем шторм. Как вы думаете, Роза, чем это закончилось?

Роза проглатывает комок, стоящий в горле, и пожимает плечами.

— Девушка была слишком предана своему любимому, а потому ждала его в ту бурю на берегу. И когда она поняла, что в такую погоду моряки попросту могут не найти дорогу или — чего хуже — потерпеть крушение, тоже обратилась к богам. Её просьба тоже не осталась без внимания. Видите, — Доктор задирает голову и машет рукой в сторону высокой башни, которую они проплыли с полторы минуты назад, — это здание? По легенде, это и есть та девушка, обращенная богами в маяк, посылающий свет сквозь тучи и дождь, чтобы позволить любимому найти к ней дорогу. Ох, эта всепоглощающая сила любви…

Быстро сморгнув непрошеные слезы, Роза кидает аккуратный взгляд на часы на запястье, и подбирается:

— Черт! Нам пора возвращаться!

— О! — Доктор удивлен. — Надо же, и правда. С вами, Роза, время бежит незаметно.

Роза смеется:

— Надеюсь, вы говорите это не всем своим клиентам. Но нам и правда пора возвращаться… Я и без того потратила последние деньги на экскурсию. Джеки меня убьет…

— Джеки? — интересуется Доктор после того, как разворачивает гондолу в противоположном направлении.

— Мама, — тепло улыбаясь, произносит Роза.

— А, мама, — Доктор кивает. — Они такие, да.

Обратный путь почти весь проходит в тишине. Роза любуется старинными разноцветными домиками, изредка поглядывая на Доктора, а тот, судя по всему, сосредоточен на максимально быстром возвращении к исходной точке. Когда они швартуются, и Роза, наконец-то, покидает гондолу, у неё не получается сдержать вздох облегчения: все-таки водные прогулки — не её.

Сделав на пробу пару шагов, она останавливается из-за короткого оклика:

— Роза!

Обернувшись, Роза видит еще одну эмоцию на лице Доктора — неуверенность. Или, пожалуй, даже смущение?

— Какой у вас номер? — спрашивает он, огорашивая её.

— Ммм… Номер? — уточняет она. — Телефона?

Коротко хохотнув, Доктор отвечает:

— Нет. Номер комнаты. Вы ведь остановились в отеле «Рицолли»?

Удивлению Розы нет предела.

— Да, но… откуда?

— Это хорошее место, — парирует Доктор, пряча руки в карманах брюк. Роза мимо воли засматривается на контраст загоревших рук и белой ткани закатанных рукавов рубашки, и упускает момент, когда следует ответить. — Впрочем, нет. Не говорите! Так даже интересней.

— Да о чем вы? — не выдерживает Роза, начиная смеяться.

— Так будет интересней вас найти. А я найду, Роза, обещаю.

Не особо веря, Роза хохочет в ответ на это заявление, запрокинув голову.

_Доктор находит её._

_В его руках красуется большая желтая шляпа._

_Вместо цветов на ней пестрит широкая синяя лента._


End file.
